Amigos, embarazo y condones
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: –Te digo que estoy embarazada y tu me hablas de la eficacia de los condones –Le reclame frunciendo mi ceño –. –E & B–  –A/U A/H  T


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría¡**__ que esta inspirada en la serie__** Friends**_

_Regalo para todas las niñas que me leen y en especial a las que me siguen en __**Sweet Home **__y__** estoy Embarazada**__, que a pesar que a veces tardo mucho siempre están ahí_

_._

_._

_._

"Amigos, Embarazo y condones"

**Bella POV**

–_¡Vamos Bells! __Me dirás ¿Quién es?_ –¡Maldita sea! No ha dejado de molestar en todo el día por lo mismo ¿Para que seguir insistiendo? ¿No se ha cansado de escucharme decir que no le diré absolutamente nada? Además ella sabe que estoy embarazada de pura casualidad _si casualidad no será por su intromisión _y aun no podía decirle quien es el padre de mi hijo.

–_¡Basta Alice! No te diré quien es y nada que tenga que ver con ese tema_ –Discutí nuevamente, ya estaba llegando a mis límites solo Alice lo conseguía.

–_¿Por qué no?_ –Me fulmino con la mirada – ¿_Somos amigas no?_ –Ahora su chantaje del que somos mejores amigas, y ellas se cuentan todo ¡Maldita duende manipuladora!

–_No_ _y punto ¿O acaso tu me dirás que te traes con Jasper?_ –Golpe bajo lose, pero ahora no necesito de nadie mas para pensar que haré.

–_Bien Isabella_ –Me llamo por mi nombre completo, esta realmente enfadada ¿No debería ser yo la enojada? –_No me digas nada… ¿Sabes? Lo averiguare de todos modos y sabré de quien es… esa muñequera no es muy común, ya averiguare de quien es_ –Sin mas se levanto, dejándome sola… y llevándose la muñequera. Suspire negando con mi cabeza, en algún momento se tendrían que enterar de quien era el padre del hijo que esperaba, pero iba a ser cuando yo quisiese o lo estimase conveniente.

Soy Isabella Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella. Vivo en Chicago junto a mis 5 amigos. Rose y Emmett; que están pronto a casarse, Alice y Jasper… bueno algo pasa entre esos dos y Edward. Todos hacemos diversas cosas, Ali tiene una Boutique, Rose un Restaurante, Em es abogado, Jazz es Psicólogo y Edward, el es medico, Y bueno yo soy Jefa de edición en _Twiligth_ asociados.

Comparto departamento con Jazz, es un buen amigo algo lento de vez en cuando pero dulce. Frente a nosotros viven Rose y Em, y al final de pasillo los hermanos Cullen, Ali y Edward.

Nos conocemos de pequeños, nuestras familias eran muy unidas sin dejar de contar que somos de la misma edad, Alice y Edward son mellizos, y el resto tenemos la misma edad. Asi que cuando ingresamos a la universidad de Illinois aquí en Chicago, decidimos mudarnos todos juntos y como no encontramos ningún departamento tan grande nos dividimos en parejas.

Mi vida es normal, Mi tiempo se divide entre mi trabajo, mis amigos y en mi pareja cuando la hay.

Fácil… llevo un año sola luego de haber terminado con mi antiguo novio Riley, ha decir en verdad lo quería mucho, pero era realmente inmaduro. Asi que opte por lo sano y lo deje a veces mas vale estar solo que mal acompañado.

Y pensar que ahora estoy embarazada me da una sensación tan calida en mi pecho… no imaginaba ser madre aun, ya que ni pareja tengo, pero esta preciosura llego a cambiarme la vida de eso estoy segura. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

¿A estar embarazada siendo soltera?

Resulta que hace un mes atrás realizamos un viaje con mis amigos al cual asistimos los seis, algo que es una tradición, nos fuimos a Hawai hay nos dedicamos a pasarla genial salimos a Bares y discote todas las noches, volvimos a la adolescencia en donde bebíamos sin preocuparnos por nada, nos dedicamos solamente a disfrutar y olvidar el Stress del trabajo. Las parejitas formadas en el grupo una noche decidieron salir solos o sea sin compañía y bueno… yo opte por salir sola. Me arregle y me fui a un Púb. Pedí un trago y me senté en la barra, donde estaba de la más entretenida bebiendo mi copa. Cuando nos encontramos, conversamos de un montón de cosa interesantes nada de banalidades, no se cuantas copas llevábamos cuando el ambiente comenzó a calentarse y bueno todo era mas subido de tono, Y para que estaba bastante bueno y llegamos a tropezones a mi habitación besándonos como dos posesos, pero a decir verdad… siempre ha existido algo de tensión sexual entre nosotros, y entre beso y beso me acosté con el y fue genial… la manera que nos complementamos fue maravillosa… una de mis mejores noches por no decir la mejor. Tomamos la decisión de no mencionar a nadie nuestro encuentro. Era lo mejor.

Hasta la pequeña gran sorpresa que tenia ahora bueno teníamos ahora, no entendía como pudo pasar, si usamos preservativo y fue hay cuando recordé que ningún tipo de anticonceptivo es 100% efectivo y como tal el condón tiene un 97% de inmunidad y yo estoy en el 3% restante el de la no inmunidad. Y como llevaba tanto tiempo sola no necesitaba cuidarme.

El resto del día me lo pase tranquilo en la oficina hasta que recibí la llamada de Alice que supuestamente ya había encontrado al dueño del muñequero. Como no quería que el mal humor llegara a mi, me dirigí al café donde me cito, sin darle mayores vuelta al asunto.

Una vez hay la encontré con alguien quien no esperaba encontrarme.

–_Bells, mira con quien me encontré_ –Señalo alice a su acompañante

–_Riley_ –Dije a modo de saludo, y viendo que traía una muñequera igual a la que yo tenia en mi poder, que sabía que pertenecía al papa de mi bebe

–_Bella ¿Cómo estas?_ –Saludo sonriente

–_Bien gracias y ¿Tú?_ –Le sonreí tratando de no mostrar mi incomodidad

–_Bien, bueno Bella yo… quería decirte que…_ –Suspiro – _se que me dejaste por inmaduro pero…_ –Lo corte

–_Riley no lo digas… –_Pero ahora el me corto

–_Yo he madurado y te quiero_ –Dijo tomando mis manos –_Intentémoslo_

–_Estoy embarazada_ –Solté y el inmediatamente de eso me soltó como si tuviera la peste

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido mataría a Alice por hacerme esto. En primer lugar deja que me salude y ella desaparece como arte de magia y segundo debo aguantar esto. Me dirigí al apartamento de Rose, quizás estando con ella lograría olvidar lo frustrada que me siento. Una vez Hay encontré a la que dice llamarse mi amiga junto a Jazz y Rose, quienes ya estaban al tanto de mi embarazo

–_¿Como estas?_ –Pregunto Rose

–_Bien, cansada y algo irritada_ –Fulmine a Ali con la mirada

–_¿Cuéntanos quien es por favor Bellita? _–Seguía insistiendo, n o se daba cuenta que mareaba…

–_Al déjala tranquila_ –Me defendió Jazz, mientras se me acercaba, le sonreí agradecida

Se acerco a mí y se arrodillo, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me vio dulce y comenzó a hablar

–_Yo se que tu eres fuerte y sabrás hacerlo bien, corazón, tu sabes que cuantas conmigo para lo que sea. No eres la primera ni la ultima en ser madre soltera, y te admirare por eso –_Que linda sus palabras lloraría ¡Malditas hormonas_! –Yo quiero apoyarte ¿Te casarías conmigo? _–Mis ojos se abrieron como platos

–_¡QUE!_ –Exclame yo junto a otras dos voces

–_Si yo quiero ayudarte_ –Contesto

–_Jazz_ –Dije tomándole las manos –_Gracias, de todo corazón, pero no además tu estas con Alice_

–_¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso Jasper Whitlock?_ –Pregunto Alice enfadada

–_Ella es nuestra amiga y necesita de nosotros_ –Le contesto, muy pagado de si mismo

Con Rose solo reíamos de la situación, aunque a decir en verdad me ayudo bastante para aclararme y tomar el valor suficiente para decirle a el de mi embarazo. Además yo quería que el supiera no le estaba exigiendo nada. Asi que me fui rumbo a su departamento a esperarle. Me senté en el piso leyendo un nuevo libro que tenia que editar. No se cuanto rato había pasado hasta que el llego.

–_Bella_ –Dijo sorprendido

–_Edward_ –Le sonreí –_Vengo a hablar contigo_

–_Vamos pasa_ –Dijo abriendo la puerta , luego de haberme ayudado a levantarme

–_¿Qué tal el hospital? _–Trate de hacer conversación, pero los nervios me ganaron – _Tengo algo que decirte _–Ya no aguante

–_Bells… te escucho_ –Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, su sonrisa torcida, como me deslumbraba…

–_Recuerdas… lo que pasamos en la playa _–Le dije nerviosa mientras me mordía el labio inferior, me vio por unos segundos como recopilando lo que paso y fijo sus verdes en mi

–_¿Quieres volver a repetirlo?_ –Me dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente, si no fuera que… aceptaría

–_No Ed, No es eso_ –Le respondí, nerviosa

–_¿Por qué nena? Si la pasamos muy bien, dime que no te gustaría… _–No aguante más y lo solté

–_Estoy embarazada_ –Se paralizo cayendo sentado en la mesita de centro que estaba frente al sillón donde me encontraba sentada, no se cuanto haya pasado pero no reaccionaba ¡ah! y como no le di la información completa aproveche de soltarlo –_Ah y tu eres el padre_

Creo que eso lo dejo mas en Shock sus esmeraldas estaban abierta como platos, paso en mas de una ocasión su mano por sus cabellos dejándolo mas desordenado que de costumbre, si era tan sexy…, por los siguientes minutos, al ver que no reaccionaba me acomode mejor y comencé a leer el libro que ojeaba mientras lo esperaba, debía asimilar la idea ¿cierto?... después de media hora que no reaccionaba me comencé a asustar

–_Edward _–Lo llame

–_Edward_

–_Edward_ –Nada hasta que hablo

–_Pero si nos cuidamos _–Me dijo ¿ah?

–_Los condones solo un 97% de efectividad _–Le respondí

–_¡97%! _–Exclamo –_No dice eso en las cajas _

–_Si lo dice _–Le rebatí

–_No_ –Y salio corriendo a su habitación

Solo negué con mi cabeza

–_Si sale pero la letra es demasiado pequeña_ –Dijo enfuruñado igual que niño chiquito

–Te _digo que estoy embarazada y tu me hablas de la eficacia de los condones_ –Le reclame frunciendo mi ceño

–_Pero esto es una estafa, Reclamare_ –Y agarro su móvil y comenzó a gruñirle al teléfono al notar que no le contestaban donde quiera que estuviese llamando, Hasta que escuche que era la compañía de condones.

Habré pasado como una hora escuchando que le explicaran lo de los condones… en fin.-...Ese era Edward

Luego de convencerlo que no era una estafa, pero si una idiotez suya al no leer la letra chica, me salio con otra barbaridad

–_Tendremos que ver algún departamento, que sea amplio para el bebe y además de organizar la boda antes que se note_ –Lo corte

–_¿Boda? ¿Quién ha hablado de boda? Si te lo dije es porque podías participar y estar con el bebe todo lo que tu quieras, y en ningún momento he hablado de Boda_ –Le dije lo mas calmada que pude

–_Tengo 27 años Isabella y debo sentar cabeza, además que mi hijo no nacerá fuera de un matrimonio_ –Me dijo medio enojado

¿No puede nacer fuera del matrimonio? Pero si puede andar teniendo sexo por hay ¿Quién lo entiende?

–_Un matrimonio es cuando hay amor de por medio… y en nuestro caso no es _–Le dije y era cierto esa era mi creencia

Cuando era mas joven creí amarlo pero nunca dije nada con el pasar de los años fuimos creciendo y ambos hicimos nuestras vidas. Me miro fijamente totalmente indignado, asi como no quería seguir en esa absurda conversación le dije

–_Ahora me voy tengo cita con el ginecólogo para mi 1º ecografía_ –Tome mi cartera y Salí

Sentí como venia detrás de mí y me seguía. Al llegar a la consulta y ver que quería entrar conmigo fue gratificante. Pero no fue tan emocionante como ver a mi pequeño en la pantalla, Era una cosa tan chiquita. Ya querría tenerlo en mis brazos.

Lo mas divertido vino cuando los demás se enteraron que Edward era el padre de mi bebe estaban atónitos… nadie se lo imagino, aunque en decir en verdad el siempre fue mi mejor amigo de pequeños y en mas de alguna ocasión pensé en padre de mi hijo…, y cuando Jazz y Emmett se enteraron de los condones también corrieron al teléfono a reclamar. Esos son mis amigos….

Edward dejo por un par de semanas el tema de la boda, aun insistía en ello de vez en tanto, cuando comenzaron las nauseas y vómitos, y uno que otro desmayo siempre tenia a Edward cerca, Era un padre muy protector, Y estaba al pendiente que me sintiese cómoda y estuviera bien. Pero como no todo es perfecto, volvió a insistir con lo del matrimonio incluso me confeso que el sentía cosas por mi, yo la verdad igual… asi que decidimos intentarlo… espero que esto en un futuro llegue a buen puerto.

Con el nunca se que esperar_… le digo que estoy embarazada y el me habla de condones…_

.

.

.

Las adoro… Fran Cullen masen


End file.
